Di cambiamenti e guerre civili
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: Dark!AU Após a crise financeira e com o agravamento causado por uma guerra mundial, acompanhe a trajetória da Itália, dividida em dois países distintos e rivais. GerIta Spamano T só para segurança nos próximos capítulos


**_Notas no final =)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Di cambiamenti e guerre civili<em>**

_Prologue_

**_La guerra, la ribellione e il silenzio_**

Ninguém sabia dizer quando tinha começado. Sendo que nunca foi realmente um segredo que Romano sempre gritava com seu irmão (e por vezes partia para a agressão física), ninguém nunca levara tais brigas a sério. Bem, é de Romano que estamos falando afinal, não existe possivelmente nenhuma pessoa no planeta com quem ele não brigue ou xingue, fazia afinal parte de sua personalidade. Não era ele sempre brigando com a Espanha, mesmo que ambos estivessem juntos?

Em algum momento nesse último século, no entanto, isso mudou. E ninguém tinha notado o que realmente estava ocorrendo até a situação ter sido bruscamente mostrada com o início da mais sangrenta guerra civil presenciada na Europa desde... Bem ninguém tinha certeza de quando.

Mas claro, havia um motivo maior para que nenhuma das outras nações tivesse notado o problema até chegar a tal ponto, se isso poderia contar em sua defesa. Definitivamente cada nação estava mais preocupada com o que ocorria em sua própria casa depois da crise econômica e o agravamento da mesma, que tinha chegado a níveis tão perigosos que alguns países como a Grécia corriam o risco de realmente serem dissolvidos graças ao estado precário da sua economia.

Com certeza as agitações dos irmãos italianos foram inicialmente apenas tomadas como nervosismo pelo modo como a economia italiana também estava sob sérios riscos. E o aumento da tensão entre a América - que ainda obviamente tinha muito a recuperar de sua crise financeira - e China - que graças a suas próprias reservas e economia diferenciada tinha se recuperado melhor da crise e, junto de outro grupo de países, alguns caras relativamente novas como potências econômicas para o velho G8, (como a Índia e o Brasil) e velhos conhecidos como a Rússia, formavam um grupo que economistas previam serem as próximas maiores potências do século XXI - não ajudava em tudo, mantendo os olhares desconfiados e temerosos das nações. Alfred não estava acostumado a se sentir de alguma forma ameaçado até essa data e muito menos a deixar isso passar em branco.

Foi por aí onde as coisas começaram a desandar. Em pouco tempo, nascia uma rivalidade mesquinha que, por mais que diversos outros países tentassem impedir, os levou ao início de uma nova guerra mundial.

A partir daí, com certeza ninguém mais se preocupava com as agitações internas de um país com problemas financeiros. E apesar de alguns olhares preocupados de alguns vizinhos ao modo como ambas as partes da Itália, norte e sul se mostravam mais magras e desanimadas (no caso de Veneziano era realmente preocupante agora o ver sem o habitual sorriso, que nem mesmo as últimas guerras mundiais tinham afinal sido capazes de derrubar), nenhuma grande discussão fora tomada sobre o assunto.

Oh se eles apenas tivessem levado estes pequenos sinais mais a sério...

A Itália, que mais por promessas de ajuda do que por qualquer outro motivo tinha se aliado aos Estados Unidos, embora fosse óbvio que Romano definitivamente não concordara com a ideia (mas, mais uma vez, ninguém realmente ligava já que era realmente difícil de o Sul da Itália concordar com algo) um dia deixou de se comunicar com seus aliados. E outro e outro.

Quando os outros países finalmente notaram a confusão, ao receberam a notícia do que estava acontecendo em Roma. Das revoltas do próprio povo e do caos que corria pelas ruas.

Ainda assim, eles estavam em guerra. Não havia muito que pudessem fazer realmente para ajudar. E embora algumas das nações realmente tivessem tentado procurar os irmãos italianos e ajudar de alguma forma - Espanha e Alemanha, principalmente - estes foram proibidos por seus chefes: Espanha para manter sua neutralidade na Guerra e Alemanha porque ele era necessário em seu próprio país devido às ameaças da Rússia ao seu próprio território.

Cidadãos que viviam na Itália, mas não eram italianos em todo foram ajudados a saírem do tormento por suas próprias nações em algum momento ao início das hostilidades. Tudo o que puderam fazer foi acompanhar os acontecimentos de longe, abandonando as Itálias a sua própria sorte. E cada vez mais, sentirem a preocupação. Seria esse o fim deles?

No entanto, certo dia houve uma inesperada reviravolta. O silêncio.

De um dia a outro, sem mais nenhuma justificativa, as fronteiras estavam fechadas. As conexões de telefone foram cortadas, bem como rádio, televisão, internet. Não havia absolutamente mais nenhum tipo de comunicação de italianos com o exterior.

A Itália tinha se isolado drasticamente, sem nenhum aviso e assim permaneceu enquanto a guerra continuou seu curso e, depois de algum tempo, com outras preocupações eminentes, as outras nações uma a uma acabaram por se esquecer da península isolada a sua própria sorte.

* * *

><p>A guerra nunca foi algo bonito, tenho certeza de que todos concordariam com isso. Uma guerra mundial então menos ainda. E esta não tinha sido uma exceção. Ao fim, vencedores ou vencidos, todos perderam algo importante em algum ponto. China ou Estados Unidos, Rússia ou Alemanha, Grã-Bretanha ou Índia, Brasil ou Japão. Nenhuma das nações mais profundamente envolvidas na guerra tinha saído ilesa, de modo algum, mesmo que o, assim denominado muito antes da guerra, BRIC tivesse saído como o lado vencedor. As novas cicatrizes, os milhões de vidas perdidas sempre estariam lá, como uma nova lembrança macabra para os que conseguiram sobreviver.<p>

As nações, no entanto, apesar do pesar e de sentirem isso pior que qualquer pessoa de seu povo, eles sabiam que afinal as guerras nunca acabam realmente. Por mais que seu povo realmente seja sincero e pareça convicto que desta vez farão a paz durar, eles sabem que não importa se demorar dez anos ou cem. Em algum momento, talvez em gerações mais a frente, tudo vai começar de novo e não há realmente um modo de parar isso.

Eles são seres centenários, alguns milenares até. Com toda certeza não tinham as mesmas ilusões de seus povos de que sua resolução agora seria eterna depois de tantas tentativas anteriores falhas de tornar isso.

Não significa que eles não apreciassem afinal ver o fim de uma guerra e escusado seria dizer que eles realmente queriam que aquela paz pudesse durar tanto quanto fosse possível.

Mas mesmo com o fim da guerra, os vizinhos da península itálica ainda não tiveram nenhuma notícia dos irmãos italianos ou mesmo do que ocorria dentro de seu território. Tanto quanto eles sabiam eles não tinham ideia do fim da guerra também. Mas entrar em seu território e de algum modo gerar um novo conflito por tal atitude estava fora de cogitação.

Foram realmente alguns anos, décadas seria mais exato até que algo mudou. Até que, nas linhas opostas de fronteiras, nos territórios que seriam suas próprias áreas de influência, duas figuras foram avistadas por seus vizinhos. Duas figuras que tanto quanto eram bizarramente familiares fisicamente simplesmente não pareciam em nada com aqueles que os outros países tinham em suas memórias.

Ainda assim, ali estavam os desaparecidos irmãos Vargas e isso foi o suficiente para que o mundo todo parasse seu olhar para as 'Itálias' novamente... Mesmo que não soubessem bem o que esperar desses dois depois de todo esse tempo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: yeah, me matem. Eu não postei um novo cap de nenhuma das minhas histórias e estou começando uma nova. Mas eu só estava no ônibus, saindo de Pelotas e voltando a Porto Alegre e a inspiração pipocou tão bem Ç.Ç_**

**_Mas vamos às considerações isso é a minha resposta a um desafio do HETALIA KINK MEME. O request, apesar de ser em inglês (e meu nível de inglês não ser tão bom assim) foi inspirador demais pra me manter quieta:_**

_"Após as tensões aumentam entre eles e em seu povo, os irmãos Itália são separarados quando dissolvidos e renascem em dois estados independentes: "Padania" (antigo Veneziano/Norte) e "Ausonia" (ex-Romano/Sul)._

_Agora manipulados por seu povo a odiar uns aos outros e desprovido de suas memórias de quem eles realmente eram no passado (só tendo sido alimentados com a negativa), os dois estão em guerra uns com os outros. O que será necessário para eles que se lembrem das suas vidas anteriores e será então tarde demais?"_

**_Estou tentando passar isso para o inglês, mas a quantidade de erros em vai ser provavelmente gigante. Ler em inglês é fácil, escrever já são outros quinhentos pra mim. n.n_**

**_Bom esse foi um prólogo (eu achava que seriam algo como umas 600 palavras e olhem, passou de mil! *-*), eu realmente eu achei que seria menos do que foi, mas hei eu até que estava inspirada. Os títulos em italiano são totalmente tirados do google tradutor soo... Culpa dele qualquer tipo de erro aí, 'kay? Eu não sei nada de nada a não ser uma expressão ou palavra esporádica ou outra em italiano... =.=_**


End file.
